This invention relates to assembly stands for flower arrangement. The present invention is particularly directed towards an assembly stand for flower arrangement having multiple stations for maintaining pew holders and bouquet holders stable while making up flower arrangements using the holders.
Most florists who make up bouquets and floral arrangements for weddings, funerals, and other occasions use available types of holders. The holders are usually an open plastic or wire frame encasing a plastic core which accepts insertion of flower stems and ends of other bouquet materials. These arrangement holders are usually provided in two types. A first type is a bouquet holder which is usually cylindrical, has a solid cone-shaped back side the upper perimeter of which is edged with open squares, and a short handle-like arm is affixed centrally to the apex of the cone. A second type has a cylinder shaped cage-like front and a solid cap-like back. Attached to the back is a flat plastic strip which extends somewhat above the cage frame, loops over and runs back down forming an opened end that aligns with the end fastened to the back of the cage. This arrangement is called a "pew bow" and is designed to be hung over the back of a church pew--or to any available support. Some of the pew holders have box shaped flower mounting frames. Unfortunately, both of these commercially available holders have to be hung onto something or the arm poked into a hole for stabilizing them while a flower arrangement is being made up. A practical work stand with several holding stations that would accept both types of support arms, straight and curved, has not been available until the development of the present invention.